geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Yatagarasu
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = SSJ3 - Nuclear Fusion Redux |композитор = SSJ3-Goku4567 |id саундтрека = 672690 |аудио = Файл:Nuclear Fusion Redux.ogg |монеты = 3 }} The Yatagarasu — средний демон, созданный игроком Manix648 в 2.0. Описание The Yatagarasu очень хорошо продекорирован и синхронизирован с музыкой, но из-за того, что большинство декораций в уровне было скопировано у других авторов, он не получил Featured. В уровне присутствуют три битвы с боссом: две с Yatagarasu от Viprin и одна с Mega Rayquaza от Rustam. Геймплей Уровень начинается с авто-части, где мы не видим нашего персонажа. Для обладателей слабых устройств рекомендуется взять LDM, зажав до конца части. Начинается этап куба на память и тайминг. Игроку предстоит прыгать по платформам через шипы и использовать сферы. В это время в верхнем левом углу будет появляться текст: "Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight, one alone soars to shine the lights of righteousness on the world's blight, and that one is me. For I am the great thief! The Yatagarasu". . Этап НЛО. Здесь предстоит прыгать, уворачиваясь от шипов и структур. На несколько секунд НЛО превращается в куб, где можно подобрать монету. Затем куб обратно превращается в НЛО, и уровень продолжается. Теперь смешанный этап робота и куба. Здесь нам предстоит прыгать по платформам в обоих обличиях. Ничего сложного. Этап оканчивается надписью "It's time" . Начинается первая битва с боссом. Это Yatagarasu. Стоит хорошо запомнить все его атаки, и тогда вам не составит проблем пройти этот этап. Тем более одну из них, шестерёнками, можно пропустить. Для этого нужно лишь оставаться сверху. В конце этапа появляется надпись "It's not over" . Игрок вступает на этап куба, где опять потребуется память, так все платформы выходят из-под земли в процессе прохождения. На этом этапе можно собрать вторую монету. Осторожно! В конце тройной шип! Следующая битва с боссом проходит в городе на корабле. Это снова Yatagarasu. Нужно запомнить все его движения, чтобы не врезаться в него. Либо же чётко следовать по стрелкам. В какой-то момент босс разозлится, и появится надпись "Stop fleeing!" . В конце этапа для дальнейшего прохождения нужно собрать три ключа. В самом начале этапа куба появится надпись "Entered the distortion world" . Название себя оправдывает, так как необходимо помнить правильный путь прохождения, ведь некоторые платформы не настоящие, а поддельные. К тому же некоторые батуты тоже стоит перепрыгивать. На этом этапе можно собрать третью монету. После завершения этапа идёт секундная катсцена, где мы можем разглядеть очертания финального босса и его слова "Fool... This is the end..." . Начинается последняя битва с боссом Mega Rayquaza. Последняя и самая сложная. Необходимо точно помнить все его атаки и куда лететь. Если игрок прошёл битву с боссом, то над ним появится шкала с надписью "Charging up" . После этого игрок добивает босса лучом, но в самом конце, когда уже босс умирает, можно заметить слова "I will have my revenge!!!" . После этого следуют титры, где Manix648 указал знаменитых авторов декораций в уровне, а также написал, кому этот уровень посвящён. Монеты * Первая монета находится на 12%. Для её сбора нужно перепрыгнуть фиолетовый батут и оттолкнуться от голубой сферы, а потом вернуться на правильный путь. * Вторая монета находится на 43%. Для её сбора следует в определённый момент нажать на платформе. * Третья монета находится на 68%. Для её сбора необходимо вместо того, чтобы упасть, прыгнуть под верхнюю платформу, а затем ещё раз прыгнуть у края платформы. The Yatagarasu C1.png|Первая монета The Yatagarasu C2.png|Вторая монета The Yatagarasu C3.png|Третья монета Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 648648. * Практически все декорации на этом уровне скопированы от тех авторов, кому уровень посвящён. * У этого уровня есть сиквел — The Hydragaryu, который сделал Manix648 из-за слишком большой критики в его адрес. * В этом уровне 79000 объектов, что говорит об использовании читов при создании, так как уровень был сделан в версии 2.0 лимит объектов был 30000. Галерея Видео 335px|center|Прохождение от [[Mulpan]] Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни 2.0 Категория:Демоны Категория:Средние демоны Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Очень длинные